Same As It Never Was
[[Episodenguide (2003)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Same As It Never Was' ("So, Wie Es Niemals War") ist die 73. Folge der 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Serie und die 21. in der dritten Staffel. Sie ist auch die dritte von fünf aufeinanderfolgenden Episoden im Ultimativen Drako-Handlungsbogen. Introtext Karai: [über Lautsprecher] Achtung, Diener des Shredders! Euer Herr und Meister wird nun zu euch sprechen! Utrom Shredder: [über Lautsprecher] An diejenigen, die noch unter der Illusion leben, dass ihr die Freiheit erringen werdet: Meine Armeen haben die letzten Widerstandsnester ausradiert, und jetzt kontrolliere ich den gesamten Planeten. Die verräterischen Utromwissenschaftler, die ich gefangen habe, stellen gerade eine kolossale Transmat-Maschine fertig. Mit ihr werde ich meine Armeen aussenden und die Sterne versklaven, eine Welt nach der anderen. Es gibt keine Hoffnung. Es gibt nur den Shredder. Karai: [über Lautsprecher] Denkt daran: Der Shredder beobachtet euch immer. Handlung thumb|Donatello im zerstörten VersteckDie Turtles und Splinter gehen in ihrem Versteck ihren Lieblings-beschäftigungen nach. Donatello unterhält sich gerade per Webcam mit April über ihr kürzlich erfolgtes Zeitreiseabenteuer mit ihrer seltsamen neuen Freundin Renet, als auf einmal die Erde zu beben beginnt. Durch ein schimmerndes Portal erscheinen der Ultimative Ninja und Drako - beide immer noch als jene monströse Fusion, als die sie ihn im 15. Jahrhundert angetroffen haben - um Rache an ihnen zu nehmen. Der Ultimative Drako ist nun im Besitz des Zeitzepters, das er benutzt, um die Turtles zunächst einzufrieren, um sie dann durch Raum und Zeit voneinander zu trennen. thumb|left|Donatello trifft den dunklen MichelangeloDonatello landet unsanft im Versteck, als hätte er sich nicht von der Stelle bewegt - doch stattdessen ist alles rings um ihn zerstört und verfallen, und weder von seinen Brüdern noch von Meister Splinter und dem Ultimativen Drako ist etwas zu sehen. Als er sich durch das Lagerhaus nach oben begibt, findet er dieses ebenfalls nur noch als Ruine vor, und als er vor die Tür tritt, sieht er sich unvermittelt einer schwer bewaffneten Patrouille gegenüber, die auf ihren Mänteln die Insignien des Shredders tragen! Da aber kommt ihm ein im Schatten verborgener Kämpfer zur Hilfe, der die Patrouille im Alleingang außer Gefecht setzt. Als die beiden schließlich Zeit haben, sich Auge in Auge gegenüberzutreten, erkennt Donatello zu seinem Schock Michelangelo als seinen Helfer - aber anstatt des kindisch-fröhlichen Bruders steht ihm nun ein viel älterer, grimmiger und abgehärteter Kämpfer mit nur einem verbliebenen Arm gegenüber. thumb|Donatello löst sich kurzzeitig aufMichelangelo lässt Donatello kaum Zeit, um über die Verwirrung wegzukommen, und drängt ihn dazu, ihm zu folgen. Während sie durch die nächtliche Stadt hetzen - wobei sich Donatello an einer Stelle plötzlich beinahe aufzulösen droht, dies aber genauso schnell wieder nachlässt -, erfährt Donatello nach und nach die ganze Geschichte: Der Angriff des Ultimativen Drako hat ihn für dreißig Jahre in die Zukunft geschleudert. Einige Jahre später, als der Utrom Shredder wieder nach der Macht greifen wollte, kam Splinter bei dem Versuch, seine restlichen Söhne zu schützen, ums Leben, und ohne Donatellos Besonnenheit und Intellekt trennten sich Leonardo und Raphael im erbitterten Streit über den Tod ihres Vaters. Dies erlaubte es dem Shredder, die vollkommene Macht über die Erde an sich zu reißen und sowohl die Menschen als auch die Utroms zu seinen Sklaven zu machen. In den letzten Jahren allerdings hat der Shredder das Ziel verfolgt, seine Tyrannei auch in den Rest des Universums zu tragen, was einige wenige Rebellen wiederholt zu verhindern suchten - ein Unternehmen, bei denen eines Tages auch Casey ums Leben kam. April gelang es trotz allem, eine Widerstandsbewegung zu gründen, die sich stetig bemüht, die Ambitionen des Shredders zu stoppen, auch wenn ihre Bemühungen wegen der Macht ihres Gegners nicht soviel Früchte tragen wie erhofft. thumb|left|Die Brüder wieder vereintMichelangelo führt Donatello zur Zentrale der Rebellen, wo er neben April auch die chirugisch miteinander verbundenen Genossen Hun und Baxter Stockman wiedertrifft, die sich beide nach ihrer versuchten Hinrichtung vor einigen Jahren der Widerstandsbewegung angeschlossen haben. Donatello bringt April dazu, Leonardo und Raphael zu kontaktieren, versöhnt seine verfeindeten Brüder wieder und organisiert einen letzten Versuch, dem Shredder endgültig das Handwerk zu legen. Währenddessen jedoch erfährt Shredder von seiner Adjutantin Karai, dass Donatello wieder zurückgekehrt ist, und befiehlt voll teuflischer Freude Donatellos Gefangennahme ... thumb|Der Shredder in der FalleGerade als der Shredder sich anschickt, auf seinen intergalaktischen Eroberungszug aufzubrechen, starten die Turtles mithilfe ihres alten Tunnelbohrers einen Überraschungsangriff und dringen ungehindert bis zum Allerheiligsten des Shredders vor. Donatello, ausgestattet mit einem bewaffneten Exoskelett, führt den Angriff an, während April und die Turtles sich der Wache des Shredders, den Karaibots, stellen. Bald schon erleiden sie schwere Verluste: Hun und Stockman, die die Expedition begleiten, werden von Ch'rell als Verräter zerquetscht, als Hun ein letztes Mal versucht, sich bei seinem alten Meister anzubiedern; Michelangelo fällt unter den Klingen der Karaibots; und Leonardo und Raphael werden von Karai persönlich getötet, bevor April diese mit ihrem Raketenwerfer für ihre Untat zahlen lässt. thumb|left|Die Vernichtung des ShreddersDonatello stellt sich dem Shredder zum Zweikampf, doch dessen Exoskelett erweist sich als zu stark, und schnell findet Donatello sich im unbarmherzigen Griff seines Feindes - doch dies war Teil seines Plans! Anstatt dem Shredder direkt zu Leibe zu rücken, hat Donatello den Angriff genutzt, um ihn vor die Laserbohrspitze des Tunnelbohrers zu locken. Mit ein paar Greifketten fesselt Donatello Ch'rell an den Tunnelgräber und schaltet per Fernbedienung den Bohrer an, während sich die Ketten gleichzeitig zurückziehen. Unfähig, sich loszureißen, wird der Shredder unaufhaltsam in Richtung des Bohrers gezogen und von diesem desintegriert. thumb|Das Versprechen einer besseren ZukunftDer Sieg ist errungen, doch der Tod seiner Brüder und diese düstere Zukunft stimmen Donatello sehr verzweifelt. April versucht ihrem Freund zu versichern, dass er es war, der den Menschen neuen Hoffnung und eine neue Zukunft beschert hat, als Donatello sich plötzlich wieder aufzulösen beginnt. Diesmal verschwindet er endgültig und lässt eine zugleich traurige und glückliche April zurück, während draußen die aufgehende Sonne einen neuen, hoffnungsvolleren Tag ankündigt ... Zitate Die folgenden Segmente sind den ersten vier Folgen dieser Storyreihe gemeinsam *[Die Erde beginnt zu beben, und über dem Wasserabfluss der Hauptkammer bildet sich ein Energieportal] Leonardo: Meister Splinter, was geht hier vor?! Donatello: Wir haben diese Energie schon einmal gesehen. [Aus dem Portal erscheint auf einmal der Ultimative Drako, mit dem Zeitzepter in der Klaue] Splinter: Drako! Leonardo: Und der Sohn des Daimyo! Davon haben wir dir erzählt, Meister Splinter. Sie sind miteinander verschmolzen und haben sich vereint. Raphael: Und zwar in einer besonders hässlichen Verpackung. *thumb|200px|Die Rache des Ultimativen DrakoUltimativer Drako: Wir haben euch gesagt, dass wir zurückkehren würden. Wir haben euch gesagt, dass wir unsere Rache haben werden. Raphael: Räche DAS, du Müllbeutel!! [Raphael wirft sich dem Ultimativen Drako entgegen, doch er wird von der Macht des Zeitzepters in der Luft eingefroren und beiseite geschleudert] Ultimativer Drako: Als ob ihr uns einfach so bekämpfen könntet! Wir beherrschen Raum und Zeit! Mit Lord Simultaneous' Zeitzepter sind wir unschlagbar! Donatello: Leute, schnell! Schnappt euch - [Die Turtles und Splinter springen dem Ultimativen Drako entgegen, doch er friert sie alle in der Luft ein] *'Ultimativer Drako': Jetzt bekommen wir unsere Rache! Ultimativer Ninja: Leonardo! Vernichte ihn zuerst! Drako: Nein! Wir haben ausgemacht: Die Ratte kommt zuerst; dann der Daimyo, dein Vater. Ultimativer Ninja: Dann Leonardo! Drako: Sie werden alle bezahlen. Alle. Ultimativer Drako: Ja! Sie alle werden die Bedeutung der Qual jenseits von Raum und Zeit erfahren! Nach der Trennung der Turtles: *'Donatello': Mikey! Dein ... dein Arm! Was ist mit deinem Arm? Michelangelo: Du bist derjenige, der hier Fragen zu beantworten hat! Wo zur Schölle bist du all die Jahre gewesen? Donatello: "All die Jahre"? Michelangelo: Du warst dreißig Jahre lang verschwunden, Donatello. Donatello: Dreißig Jahre?! Das kann nicht sein! Michelangelo: Kann sein und ist so. Wir dachten, du wärst tot. - Wie zur Schölle konntest du uns einfach so im Stich lassen?! Donatello: Das hab ich nicht! Ich würde euch niemals im Stich lassen! Zuerst waren wir alle zusammen im Versteck, und in der nächsten Minute bin ich hier aufgewacht. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wieso. Michelangelo: So ... der Turtle mit dem großen Gehirn hat endlich mal keine Antworten parat. Wer hätte das gedacht? *'Donatello': Wo sind all die Leute? Michelangelo: Du meinst die, die überlebt haben? Sie müssen 18 Stunden am Tag in den Arbeitslagern des Shredders schuften. Keiner darf bei Nacht raus. Donatello: Was ist mit Leo und Raph passiert? Michelangelo: Sagen wir mal, sie haben vor langer Zeit einen heftigen Zank gehabt. ... Als du nicht zurückgekehrt bist, Donny ... nun, alles ist ... auseinandergebrochen. Wir waren ein Team; ohne dich hat es nicht funktioniert. Ich glaube, wir hatten deine Ausgeglichenheit bitter nötig. *thumb|200px|Verfeindete BrüderRaphael: Was zur Schölle machst du denn hier?? Leonardo: Raph?! Aprils Leute haben nichts davon gesagt, dass du hier bist. Raphael: Oh, was ist denn los, Leo? Erinnere ich dich etwa daran, dass du uns dazu gebracht hast, Meister Splinter im Stich zu lassen, als er uns am Allermeisten gebraucht hat? Leonardo: Er hat es so gewollt, Raph! Um uns zu retten! Wenn wir zurückgegangen wären, wären wir alle umgekommen. Raphael: Wir hätten ihn retten können! Leonardo: Du weißt, dass wir es nicht konnten! Er war verloren! Raphael: [knurrt zornig] NEIN!! Leonardo: Also gut, Raph! Ich habe genug vom Reden! Bereinigen wir das ein für alle Mal!! *'Karai': Ich bitte dich, verlasse diesen Ort, oder du wirst mich zwingen zu tun, wozu mich meine Pflicht zwingt! Leonardo: Diesmal nicht, Karai! Diesmal musst du eine Wahl treffen! Ein für allemal!! *'Donatello': Es ist geschafft. Meine Brüder ... meine armen Brüder. Diese Welt, diese Zukunft ... ist ein Albtraum. April: Es war ein Altraum, Don. Aber du, Leo, Raph und Mikey - ihr habt uns unsere Zukunft wiedergegeben. [Donatello beginnt plötzlich zu verschwimmen] Donatello: April! Es passiert schon wieder! Es zieht mich von hier weg! Es ist diesmal stärker! April: Donnie, denk daran! Es gibt immer Hoffnung! Ganz gleich wie! [Donatello löst sich auf] April: Und ... danke. Trivia *Die Verstümmelungen der Turtles in dieser Episode sind Hinweise auf ihre Verletzungen in der Kontinuität der Image und Archie Comics: Raphael mit einem blinden Auge (Archie Comics' Future Turtle-Trilogie und die Image Comics), Michelangelo mit nur einem Arm (Leonardo in den Image Comics) und Donatello im Exoskelett (eine Referenz zu seiner Cyborgform in den Image Comics). *Eine wahrscheinliche Inspiration für diese Episode ist die Folge "Life, the Negaverse, and Everything" (deutscher Titel: "Lord Fiesoducks finsteres Reich") aus der Disney TV-Serie [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Darkwing_Duck Darkwing Duck] (Originalausstrahlung: 25. Oktober 1991). *Die Folge "Shredderville" aus der 87er-Serie zeigt, genau wie diese Episode, eine alternative Zukunft, wo der Shredder als Kaiser in Shredderville (ehemals New York) über die ganze Welt regiert. In anderen Medien *Ein ähnlicher Plot, in dem die Welt in einer alternativen Zukunft in einem apokalyptischen Albtraum versunken und Michelangelo Teil einer Widerstandsbewegung ist, findet sich auch im Comic "What Wolves Wear" der ''Tales of TMNT''-Serie. Ob diese Episode vielleicht eine Inspiration für das Comic darstellt, ist bislang nicht geklärt. *Eine offensichtlich von dieser Episode inspirierte Geschichte erscheint auch bei den IDW Comics unter dem Titel ''Turtles In Time'' #4. *Im Film Half-Shell Heroes: Blast to the Past von 2015 wird am Ende ebenfalls ein ähnliches Zukunftsszenario aufgegriffen. *Ein inoffizielles fünfteiliges Comic-Prequel dieser Episode wurde vom russischen Verlag Illusion Studios in einer limitierten Auflage veröffentlicht. Galerie TMNT Same x1.jpg|Die Zukunft des Shredders (Teil 1) TMNT Same x3.jpg|Die Zukunft des Shredders (Teil 2) TMNT Same x5.jpg|Die Zukunft des Shredders (Teil 3) TMNT_Same_x6.jpg|Totale Überwachung und Propaganda des Shredders TMNT Same x4.jpg|Shredders Utrominator-Sklaven TMNT_Same_x7.jpg|Armada der Utrominatoren Utrominator2.jpg|Utrominator im Exoanzug TMNT Same x2.jpg|Die Kriegsmaschinerie des Shredders auf dem Vormarsch ins All 03 Foot Police.jpg|Foot Police 03_Foot_Police_b.jpg|Foot Police im Gefecht TMNT_Same_x8.jpg|Einsatzkräfte der Foot Police TMNT Same - Don.jpg|Donatello im Exoskelett TMNT Same - Mikey.jpg|Michelangelo TMNT Same - Leo.jpg|Leonardo TMNT Same - Raph.jpg|Raphael TMNT Same - April.jpg|April TMNT Same - Shredder.jpg|Der Utrom Shredder TMNT Same - Karai.jpg|Karai TMNT Same - Karai Legions.jpg|Die Karai-Legionen TMNT Same - Hun Stockman.jpg|Stockman und Hun TMNT Same - Splinter.jpg|Splinters Grab im Central Park TMNT Same - Casey.jpg|Ein letztes Memento an Casey TMNT Same Leo Raph end.jpg|Das Ende von Leonardo und Raphael Turtles_Forever__SAINW_by_E_Mann.jpg|Die Turtles Schredders_Palast.png|Shredders Palast I TMNT_Same_x9.jpg|Shredders Palast II (Nahaufnahme) Exoskeletdoni.png|Donatelo's Exoanzug Vorkommende Charaktere en:Same As It Never Was Kategorie:Episoden (2003)